


Finding the Rhythm

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Now, nothing can stop Lúcio. Baptiste is away on a mission, and Genji is in the shower after spending the morning training. It's not the best time to be writing; Baptiste will be back any time now and Genji will be done in the bathroom soon enough, but finally, after months, music is flowing through him, and he’ll take what he can get.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Finding the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingcnidarians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/gifts).



> [Inspired by blooming's galaxy brain idea](https://twitter.com/bloomingnsfw/status/1327002757971120128?s=19), which infiltrated my brain and was responsible for a repeat trip to the supermarket because i was so distracted by this i forgot to get bread 🤣 GIVE BLOOMING YOUR LOVE!

Lúcio is in the zone.

It has been _months_ since he last wrote a new song. Between the distractions of missions and life and burnout, he's been apathetic towards music. It became a negative feedback loop—the more time he took for himself, the more guilty he felt. No matter how many times he tried to sit down and write, how much he _willed_ his brain to be creative, he could get nothing down. So round and round he went, days blended into weeks, weeks into months. He did have good distractions at least, befriending Genji and Baptiste, then ending up in bed together after a night of celebrating filled a hole in his heart he didn't know he needed. He has _two_ wonderful, amazing people looking after him, taking care of him, keeping him warm, and that helped his worst days.

It does have its downsides, though. In those rare, brief moments where he would be struck with inspiration, Baptiste and Genji would, without fail, sabotage that by fucking. It's not that Lúcio has fear of missing out; there's only so much moaning and bed squeaking he can take before the _only_ thing on his mind is sex.

After the fifth _fuckjacking_ , as he affectionately calls it, he had enough of the distraction. When he felt in the mood to write, he would find quiet places around the base to get some work done. But it wasn't the same. Without fail, someone would _always_ find him and strike up a conversation, whether he was in the recreation room or the laundry room. Every time he ventured outside, the weather turned against him. It was like the universe was doing _everything_ in its power to stop him from writing.

Now, though, _nothing_ can stop him. Baptiste is away on a mission, and Genji is in the shower after spending the morning training. It's not the best time to be writing; Baptiste will be back any time now and Genji will be done in the bathroom soon enough, but _finally,_ after months, music is flowing through him, and he’ll take what he can get.

He is so in the zone that he doesn’t realise Genji is done with his shower until he feels Genji’s lips on his neck and a hand curled over his thigh, gently kneading. Genji drags his nose against his skin, up to his ear, taking his lobe between his teeth and biting down gently. It sends a shiver down his spine, and as much he tries to fight it, he tilts his head to the side, just enough to give Genji room to work. He shifts his attention back to his tablet as the hand on his thigh moves up slowly until Genji's cupping his cock and dragging the heel of his palm against him.

On the fifth stroke, as his cock twitches against Genji's hand, Lúcio huffs. “Genji,” he says, quietly and calmly, trying to keep his frustration down. _Every_ damn time, without fail. “I'm still working.”

“Just pretend I’m not here,” Genji replies, effortlessly slinking under the table. After a moment of adjusting under there, Genji's hands appear on his thighs and Lúcio can’t help but sit back and watch as they settle on his hips. Lúcio lifts his ass as Genji pulls his shorts down, and Genji winks at him as he takes his half-hard cock in his hand. “I’m not here,” he murmurs, licking a stripe up his cock.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Lúcio focuses on his music. He finds his rhythm soon enough, and Genji is taking things so slow this is practically cock warming. It’s kind of nice, actually; Lúcio has told both Genji and Baptiste, time and time again, that he doesn’t like to be crowded when he works. They respect his wishes which is why they always start without him. 

Genji’s been extra cuddly without Baptiste here, and it’s increased tenfold when the received word that Baptiste would be delayed three days. Lúcio’s missed Baptiste something shocking and taking all of Genji’s extra hugs and kisses have been nice. As much as Lúcio wants to be annoyed at Genji entering his space when he asked not to, he can’t _bring_ himself to.

Placing a hand on top of Genji’s head and gently combing his fingers through his hair, Lúcio shifts his focus back to his music. Everything flows freely, freer than before—rhythm and timing and frankly amazing transitions that he’s sure he wouldn’t have thought of otherwise. Perhaps _this_ was the key—a sneaky little blowjob with seemingly no end in sight. A smile teases his lips; when it comes to editing this album, all he will be able to think about is this exact moment.

What will he say when he does press for it?

Suddenly, _brutally_ , he is slammed into the present when a loud, long, desperate moan comes from under the table. Setting his tablet down, he looks at Genji underneath; Genji is rocking back and forth, his eyes are unfocused. That’s when Lúcio sees the purple dildo suction cupped to the wall behind him that Genji is currently riding.

Lúcio smirks slyly. “Did you plan this?”

Genji shakes his head, his eyes meet Lúcio’s. “I miss him. He was supposed to be back by now.”

Dumping every other question and his music to the back of his mind, he wheels his chair back and takes Genji’s hand. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”

“But your music—”

“It can wait. You think I can concentrate after that moan?”

Genji doesn’t reply as Lúcio leads him to the bed. Lúcio lifts his shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor as he stands behind Genji, wrapping a hand around his cock and giving a few rough tugs.

“Hands and knees,” Lúcio orders.

With a nod, Genji climbs onto the bed as Lúcio swipes the lube from the nightstand. Lúcio quickly lubes himself up, he kneels behind Genji, and slowly, ever so slowly, swipes his cock along Genji’s crack. Genji shudders and Lúcio smirks slyly; that's Genji’s telltale sign that he's close to coming, but Lúcio has _no_ intentions of making this a quick fuck. He has all the time in the world to devote to Genji, who very _clearly_ demanded this attention.

Hand around the base of his dick, Lúcio pushes in slowly; molten heat coils tightly in the pit of Lúcio’s stomach. He grips Genji's hips as he bottoms out, sighing in pure, tantalising relief.

He thrusts, slowly to start. A small amount of torture for Genji, _this_ is what he gets for interrupting his songwriting. Genji grabs fistfuls of the duvet, his back arches with each languorous thrust. He pushes back against Lúcio, his way of asking for harder and faster.

Lúcio chuckles. He drags a hand up Genji’s back up to his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling back, so hard that Genji pulls himself up on his knees. He braces one hand against the wall as Lúcio leans in close. “This is going to be long and _painful_ for you,” Lúcio whispers, his lips ghost against the shell of Genji’s ear. “You wanted my attention, well now you’ve got it.”

Genji _quivers_ , he nods minutely. Lúcio doesn’t let go of Genji’s hair, and with each thrust, every rock of his hips, Genji’s moans grow more desperate. 

Just as Lúcio begins to think about letting Genji off easy because those moans always get him going, he hears the door slide open. He looks over his shoulder as Baptiste steps into the room. “Hey,” Lúcio says. He doesn’t stop thrusting as Baptiste places his bag down by the bed. “Welcome home.”

Baptiste smiles weakly, fatigue has well and truly got him in her grasp. He places a hand on Genji’s shoulder as he cups the back of Lúcio’s neck, leaning in to kiss him. Lúcio expected a quick peck, but Baptiste’s tongue sweeps along his lip, and Lúcio eagerly opens his mouth. He hums when Baptiste's tongue slides against his, Lúcio holds onto Baptiste’s bicep tightly as he lets himself be consumed by him.

But too soon, Baptiste pulls away from him. “Thanks,” he whispers, eyes dropping to where he and Genji are joined.

With a smirk, Lúcio pulls out of Genji. Genji whines, turning into a moan when Lúcio swirls the head around his rim, giving Baptiste a show. 

"Lúc..." Genji gasps and Lúcio pushes inside Genji again, thrusting with a little more force than before.

“Join us,” Lúcio breathes.

Baptiste huffs a laugh as he turns his attention to Genji, kissing him just as hungrily as he did Lúcio. He pulls away, cupping Genji’s face and smiling softly. “I’m not really in the mood. You two have fun.”

Peeling away, Baptiste steps into the adjoining bathroom and undresses. Lúcio keeps an eye on him, something made easy given the bathroom currently has no door because it seized last week and they’re in the process of getting it replaced. Baptiste lets out a bone-aching sigh as he activates the shower. 

Lúcio isn’t aware of the details of the mission, and odds are he won’t; there was a lot of secrecy with this one. All he knows is that it involved Baptiste's linguistic skills more than his medical knowledge. Baptiste isn't hurt, nor is he carrying the guilt of a failed mission on his shoulders, so it must be exhaustion that’s weighing him down. 

Baptiste steps into the shower, standing under the cascading water. Lúcio follows the rivulets down his body, his eyes catch on Baptiste’s half-hard dick. Then Baptiste turns his back on them, bracing his forearm on the wall and resting his head on top.

Turning his attention back to Genji, Lúcio reaches around, wrapping his hand around Genji’s cock. Genji moans, he pushes back against Lúcio, and Lúcio thrusts a little harder. He allows himself to get lost in the moment; his eyes flutter closed, his head tips back. He has no intentions to finish, not yet, but he gets himself close before slowing to a grind.

Genji gasps as Lúcio takes back his hands, resting both on Genji’s hips. Genji falls down onto the bed, head on closed fists, panting.

As Genji cools down, Lúcio peers into the bathroom as the water is shut off. Keeping his back to them, Baptiste pulls the towel he had hanging over the shower door, wrapping it around his waist. He steps out of the shower, keeping his eyes low as he disappears out of sight, no doubt over to the sink.

Lúcio thrusts slowly again, he thinks about his next move. It might be a little selfish but he _wants_ Baptiste to join them. Baptiste’s been gone for a fortnight and Lúcio has missed him. He’d gladly change positions, lie on his back and give Baptiste’s ass some love while Genji bounces on his dick. Or, Genji could lie on the bed and eat Baptiste out while Lúcio makes out with him. It would be selfish to ask, though; Baptiste said he wasn’t in the mood to participate.

But perhaps, he might be in the mood to _watch_.

Baptiste enters the room, naked and _hard_. He looks at Lúcio with a bashful little smile on his lips. “Room for one more?”

“Always,” Lúcio breathes. “What were you in the mood for.”

“I’m tired and sore, so anything where I don’t have to move.”

“Let me blow you,” Genji murmurs. “I wanted to finish Lúcio off but we got sidetracked.”

“ _Redirected_ ,” Lúcio says. He meets Baptiste’s eyes. “Lie down, relax.”

Baptiste hums, shifting the pillow against the wall. He sits on the bed, carefully navigating with Genji to get comfortable. The moment Baptiste is settled, Genji is on him. Lúcio can’t see much, other than the occasional moment where he licks stripes up Baptiste’s cock, but it doesn’t matter because Baptiste’s eyes are squarely trained on Lúcio’s and _that_ makes _this_ a thousand times hotter.

Without breaking eye contact with Baptiste, Lúcio fucks Genji. With each passing moment, Lúcio can feel himself slipping. He wants to keep this going for as long as he had planned, to have Genji _begging_ him to come, but he knows that will be an impossible feat right now with Baptiste's hungry eyes on him. He thrusts a little harder, letting his hips slam against Genji’s ass and pushing him forward a little. 

Genji alternates between quick bobbing and long and slow sucks, each one eliciting a response out of Baptiste; a quiet gasp here, a sucked in breath through his teeth there. But when he places his hand on top of Genji’s head and takes his bottom lip between his teeth, he knows Genji is deepthroating him. 

When Baptiste’s eyes flutter closed and that first delicious moan passes his lips, Lúcio feels his stomach drop. He holds onto Genji’s hips tighter, fucks him a little rougher. Genji bucks against Lúcio, tightening around him when Baptiste takes his hair in a handful, controlling the speed of his bobbing. 

Soon enough it all becomes too much. From Genji’s wet slurping to Baptiste’s soft moans to Lúcio’s hips slapping against Genjo, Lúcio can feel the weight of his orgasm, wrapping around him tightly. They’ve been apart long enough and the best way to end welcome home sex is to finish at the same time. 

Lúcio reaches for Genji’s cock again, taking it in his fist. Genji moans, muffled, his hands curl around Baptiste’s thighs. Lúcio keeps his eyes on Baptiste as his back arches, as his lips part, as he moans _that_ moan—long and low and music to Lúcio’s ears. Genji pulls up then, reaching out to cup the back of Baptiste's neck, kissing him. Lúcio would give _anything_ to kiss them right now, but he focuses on chasing his orgasm as Genji dots kisses along Baptiste’s chest, giving him the aftercare he deserves.

Lúcio isn’t sure what comes over him, but he reaches forward, grabbing a handful of Genji’s hair and yanking back. He’s not one to give in to jealousy but right now, tearing him away from Baptiste felt _so_ fucking good. It _sounds_ good, too—Genji’s moans are as quick and desperate as his bucking. 

They fall into a rhythm, Genji tightens around him and the coil snaps. Lúcio doesn't stop, he fucks Genji right through his orgasm, only slowing to a grind when he feels come dripping down his hand. Wrapping his arm around Genji's chest, Lúcio kisses his shoulder, his neck, his lips when Genji turns his head. He lets himself be enveloped by Genji as Genji reaches upwards to cup the back of his neck.

The kiss slows and Genji sighs contentedly. Lúcio opens his eyes and settles on Baptiste; his eyes are closed, his head is lolled to the side, his breathing is deep and rhythmic. Lúcio cannot help but smile. “He’s asleep.”

Genji hums, it carries the same tiredness that Lúcio can feel. “ _I_ could sleep.”

“Same,” Lúcio says. He pulls out of Genji and Genji slowly makes his way to the bathroom. Lúcio looks at Baptiste, crawling towards him and sitting beside him. Gently, Lúcio cups his face and kisses his forehead, breathing in his shampoo; this is the most relaxed Lúcio’s felt since Baptiste left for the mission. 

Baptiste stirs, his eyes open slightly, weighed down by heavy lids. “Did I…”

“Yeah,” Lúcio says, smiling softly. “Lie down.”

With a hum, Baptiste shuffles down the bed. Lúcio fixes his pillow as he settles down, lying on his side. Almost immediately, he’s snoring again.

Giving him one last kiss on the head, Lúcio gently climbs off the bed. He passes Genji on his way to the bathroom, brushing his hand against his. Lúcio cleans himself up and uses the toilet, and by the time he returns to the bed, Genji is fast asleep and spooning Baptiste.

Huffing a laugh, Lúcio slots himself behind Genji, inhaling and exhaling deeply. 

He missed this, more than he ever realised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
